The invention relates to a stand with at least three stand legs, which is embodied for holding a leveling, plumbing, or angular calibration instrument, e.g., a linear laser, point laser, or small rotary laser device, with the stand legs at their ends facing each other being rotational around a common axis, and each of the stand legs being bent by the same angle at a distance from the axis.
A number of accessories are offered for linear lasers. They are always designed to support the linear laser in reference to a desired operational position. Linear lasers are provided with a photo thread, for example. This way, the user can insert very small or normally sized photo tripods, which usually are provided with a central column, which is adjustable via a crank (vertical fine-adjustment of the linear laser). Another principle is based on telescopic columns, vertically stretched between the floor and the ceiling. In this way, any arbitrary vertical position can be adjusted for the placement of a laser in a room.
Fastening devices for point and linear lasers are also known, which operate by tying them to tubes, fastening via magnets or by directly screwing them to the wall. Block-type fastening means are also known, which can be converted into a tripod by foot elements that can be folded out around a horizontal axis.
Additional holders for leveling, plumbing, and angular calibration instruments are also known from WO2006/022896A2, EP1108981A2, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,541,727A, and 5,584,458A. However, in all embodiments some preliminary assembly processes are necessary and the structural parts are large and expensive.
DE 20 202 354 199 shows a stand of the type mentioned at the outset having three stand legs rotational around a common axis. The stand legs are swiveled apart in the generic prior art such that a tripod develops, so that the stand securely rests with its legs on the ground and that the instruments to be placed onto the stand are held securely.